


Wanking in my sleep

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Jaskier is always horny, sometimes even in his sleep.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: PWP [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 23
Kudos: 225





	Wanking in my sleep

Geralt blinked into the morning sun coming in through the window. He felt Jaskier pressed against his side, feeling hot. The bed was barely wide enough for the both of them. A little moan from his side made Geralt look over to the bard who had kicked off his blanket. It was clear that he was still sleeping, the heartbeat was too slow to be awake and the breathing too regular. But he was moving, one hand between his legs, rubbing against his morning wood.

Geralt knew that the bard was almost always horny but this still surprised him. And it also surprised him, how hot this was, just watching Jaskier masturbating. He felt bad, because the bard was still asleep but he couldn’t avert his eyes, it was too captivating. He didn’t even realize his hand was moving until he touched his own cock and sharply pulled in air. Jaskier shifted a bit, mouth open and more irregular pants were escaping him. Geralt allowed his hand to linger on his crotch unmoving, providing some friction, but no movement. He already felt like he was going too far, only watching him.

The movement of Jaskier’s hand got sturdier for a moment but then he froze and Geralt picked up a change in the heart rate and breezing of the bard. His gaze snapped upwards and he stared into a pair of wide blue eyes. The sudden stench of panic reached his nose and with a quick motion he had removed his hand from his cock. Geralt saw Jaskier’s eyes flicker down to where Geralt’s hand was still pressed on his own crotch and he quickly removed it, leaving him breathing heavily.

“Oh,” Jaskier whispered, the panicked look vanished from his eyes, he looked more interested now. Without averting his eyes, he moved his hand back between his legs, grabbing his own erection and stroking. Geralt groaned at the sight of Jaskier’s half lidded eyes and the huge bulge in the bard's pants.

“You like this, hm?” Jaskier asked with a smirk. “Watching me getting off?” He opened his trousers and pulled out his hard cock, wrapping his hand around it. Before he could think about it, Geralt liked his lips. Yes, he liked this. He nodded. Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s hand and moved it back between the Witcher’s legs. “I also like watching you,” he said. Geralt’s hips jerked up against the pressure of his hand and he fiddled with the laces of his trousers to get his cock out. When he wrapped his hand around it, he let his head fall back on the bed with a moan. Jaskier’s little moans next to him sent little shivers through his body. He wanted to touch the bard but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to.

“Geralt…” Jaskier moaned and Geralt felt fingernails digging into his thigh which sent sparks of arousal through his body. If Jaskier was touching him, he might also be allowed to. He placed his free hand on Jaskier’s thigh and moved it to his inner thigh, slowly shifting upwards. Jaskier’s breathing got faster but he had stopped the movement of the hand stroking his cock. Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s hand and placed it on his own cock, making it very clear, Geralt was allowed to touch him. He strengthened his grip, feeling the hot hardness between his fingers. He moved both his hands in the same rhythm while Jaskier’s fingers still dug into his leg. He wondered how it would feel if the bard would be biting him there, maybe licking. Slowly dragging his lips up to his middle, taking him into his mouth. He had heard what people were saying about the tongue skills of his friend and he would love some first-hand experience.

Jaskier’s hand had snaked inside of Geralt’s trousers and were now cupping his balls in a warm embrace. Geralt quickened the movement of his hands with a growl. He felt Jaskier stiffen next to him, hip jerking up and the moans got louder.

“Gods…. Geralt…. Aahhhh,” he pressed out and Geralt felt the hot, wet mess pool over his hand. Next to him, Jaskier was relaxing again. Geralt felt like he was nearly there, Jaskier’s hand was still buried between his legs, fondling his balls. He tightened his grip and after a couple more strokes he came as well.

Jaskier looked at him with a grin. “Well, good morning Geralt,” he said. Geralt’s mouth twitched into an almost smile. “Morning. You usually wake up wanking?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier bit his lips. “It happens. When I’m especially horny,” he explained. “And you know, when this happens again, I would not be opposed to being woken with a handjob.” Geralt rolled his eyes exasperated but wasn’t able to hide his fond smile.

“Needy,” he said.

“As far as I remember, you’ve been the one, watching me, while I was peacefully asleep,” Jaskier said, trying to look innocent.

“Peacefully wanking,” Geralt said.

“Even worse, you pervert,” Jaskier exclaimed with false shock. Geralt chuckled silently and lied back, his eyes falling shut again, just a moment of relaxation before they would start the day.


End file.
